Admitir
by Jez0209
Summary: No eran amigos ni amantes. Eran dos personas que sabían que se amaban, pero que no se atrevían a admitirlo. Raleigh/Mako


_**Traducción de mi fic "Acknowledge". Mako/Raleigh all the way. Nuff said!**_

_**¡Que lo disfruten!**_

**Admitir**

Mako había estado particularmente callada ese día.

"Silenciosa" era una palabra que describía a Mako, pero no "callada". Nunca "callada". Al menos no cuando estaba con él.

Cuando Raleigh despertó esa mañana, Mako no estaba a su lado. Había estirado el brazo para alcanzar su lado de la cama, sólo para encontrarlo vacío. Desconcertado, se levantó y comenzó a merodear por los alrededores del departamento, tratando de averiguar en dónde estaba. La encontró de pie junto a la barra de la cocina, arreglada y lista para marcharse. Tenía una taza de café humeante entre las manos, y se veía pensativa.

— ¿Vas a salir? —le preguntó aún un poco adormilado. Sin quererlo, en la pregunta se pudo detectar un dejo desesperación. Al escuchar su voz, ella se volvió para mirarlo.

—Sí —replicó. Su respuesta fue simple, inusitada, y Raleigh pensó que era momento de comenzar a preocuparse.

—Seguiré aquí cuando vuelvas —respondió él, sintiéndose infinitamente estúpido tan pronto esas palabras dejaron sus labios.

Mako asintió y salió de la cocina. Parecía haber estado esperando a que él apareciera para poder marcharse. Poco tiempo después, Raleigh escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y dejó escapar el aliento que, sin dase cuenta, había estado conteniendo.

Mako había estado actuando extraño desde el día anterior, y Raleigh tenía una idea del porqué. El día previo, habían ido a desayunar a un lugar que quedaba cerca de su departamento. Todo había ido perfecto, normal. Eligieron una mesa, se sentaron y hablaron de todo y de nada; pero de repente, las facciones de Mako se vieron afectadas por una expresión que, un principio, Raleigh no había sabido cómo interpretar, hasta que se volvió y descubrió qué era aquello de lo que Mako no podía apartar la vista. Eran un padre y su hija. Raleigh supuso que le recordaban a Pentecost y ella.

Después de eso Raleigh había tomado su mano y le había preguntado si quería irse de ahí. Ella le había dicho que no, asegurándole que aquellas personas no eran la causa se su repentina distracción. Raleigh no se percató, hasta más tarde, de cuanto ese encuentro realmente había afectado a Mako.

Habían regresado a casa en completo silencio, y una vez ahí, Mako había intentado mantenerse ocupada, realizando pequeñas tareas aquí y allá con el único fin de distraerse.

Raleigh había decidido no preocuparse, y había creído que lo que Mako necesitaba, era solamente un poco de espacio. Ahora sabía que se había equivocado.

Mientras miraba por la ventana y la veía alejarse, a Raleigh lo invadió un repentino deseo de seguirla, atraerla hacia sí, y abrazarla hasta que le dijera qué era lo que le pasaba.

Esperaría, pero si se quedaba ahí, seguramente enloquecería.

Caminar por las calles de Tokio no resultó mejor que quedarse en casa; de hecho, había sido mucho peor. Los escaparates y estanterías en las tiendas, estaban repletos de pequeños fragmentos de la identidad de Mako, y eso sólo había hecho que pensara en ella a cada paso que daba.

El motivo por el cual Raleigh había elegido esa ciudad, Tokio, para establecerse, siempre había sido Mako. Raleigh había querido que ella tuviera la vida que la Guerra Kaiju le había negado.

Él ya había decidido volver a Alaska y quedarse ahí por un tiempo, cuando Mako le anunció que se iría con él. La manera resuelta y desafiante en que lo había mirado al decírselo, le indicó que ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Antes de que ella se lo dijera, él ya llevaba un tiempo considerando la idea de pedirle que lo acompañara, pero no había encontrado ni el momento ni las palabras adecuadas. Después de todo, cómo explicarle esa apremiante necesidad que tenía de estar cerca de ella.

Su sorpresivo anuncio, no había hecho más que facilitar las cosas para él.

Mako le había dicho una vez, que él era todo lo que tenía en el mundo, y ella representaba lo mismo para él. Establecerse en Japón, había sido algo natural.

Para cuando Raleigh regresó al departamento, Mako ya había vuelto. Lo supo por el par de zapatos cuidadosamente acomodados en la entrada. Raleigh se quitó las botas y las colocó ordenadamente al lado de los de Mako. Todo estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Parecía ser el preludio de algo para lo que Raleigh definitivamente no estaba preparado. Lanzó las llaves a la mesa del comedor con descuido y, en silencio, se dirigió a la recámara; algo le decía que ella se encontraba ahí. No se equivocó. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró. Las cortinas de la ventana frente a la cama estaban abiertas de par en par, llenando la habitación de luz e iluminando la figura inerte de Mako. Ella yacía de costado, y respiraba acompasadamente. Raleigh se inquietó; aún era muy temprano para que ella estuviera en la cama, y no se le ocurría una buena razón por la cual la incansable Mako quisiera reposar. Tal vez estaba enferma. Se acercó a ella, y le colocó una mano en la frente con delicadeza para medir su temperatura. Nada. Ella abrió los ojos al sentir el suave contacto, y se encontró con un par de ojos azules mirándola con preocupación.

Mako no dijo nada, sólo se apartó de él como una silenciosa invitación para que se recostara a su lado. Tan pronto Raleigh lo hizo, Mako se abrazó de él, colocando los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Raleigh se tensó involuntariamente. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, pues nunca se habían atrevido a invadir el espacio personal del otro. Llevaban viviendo juntos un par de meses, no como amigos, pero tampoco como amantes. Compartían una cama. Se abrazaban. Ella solía besarlo en la mejilla mientras que él acostumbraba besarla en la frente. Intercambiaban miradas cómplices y caricias furtivas. Él la tomaba de la mano para llevarla a lugares, pero nunca habían ido más allá. Ellos eran dos personas que sabían que se amaban, pero que no se atrevían a admitirlo.

Tenían sus razones. Mako temía que el amor que él le tenía, fuera tan sólo un efecto secundario del Enlace, mientras que Raleigh temía que Mako no lo amara tanto como él la amaba a ella. Ambos estaban equivocados, y muy en el fondo lo sabían, pero así era más fácil. Nadie saldría lastimado, ni terminaría con el corazón roto. Sin embargo, ambos temían que un día, alguno de los dos se hartara de esa absurda situación y decidiera marcharse. Eso era precisamente lo que había tenido preocupado a Raleigh durante todo el día.

Raleigh la rodeó con los brazos, y se preparó para lo peor.

—Fui a ver al Mariscal Hansen —le dijo ella con suavidad. Raleigh se estremeció al sentir su aliento cálido sobre su cuello—.Me ofreció un puesto. Están construyendo nuevos Jaegers como medida preventiva, y quieren que yo lo supervise—.Raleigh escuchó con atención cada palabra. Nada en la voz de Mako dejaba entrever que algo anduviera mal, y él sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

— ¿Medida preventiva? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Aparentemente, Newt ha estado teniendo algunas… visiones — le dijo, haciendo una pausa para encontrar la palabra adecuada—, y dice que esta vez no pasara mucho antes de que volvamos a escuchar sobre Kaijus.

—Estaremos listos —le aseguró.

—Herc también te quiere de vuelta, entrenando nuevos pilotos.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Ahora no —respondió Mako, citando las palabras que le había dicho al Mariscal—. Le dije que necesitábamos más tiempo; que necesitábamos estar alejados de toda esta locura.

— ¿En verdad dijiste "locura"? —le preguntó, y ella sonrió.

— ¿Hice bien? —preguntó, refiriéndose a lo que le había dicho a Herc.

— ¿En usar la palabra "locura"? —replicó él juguetonamente—. Me conoces mejor de lo que yo me conozco —le dijo—. ¿Qué fue lo que te respondió?

—Me dijo que ya sabía cuál iba a ser mi respuesta, y que también sabía que volveríamos en cuanto estuviéramos listos.

—Nos conoce mejor que nosotros mismos. Tal vez alguno debería enlazarse con él.

—A mí me agrada mi copiloto —repuso, e inconscientemente, lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—A mí también me agrada mi copiloto —le dijo—, quizá demasiado —admitió con suavidad. Miró a Mako con ojos llenos de devoción. Ella levantó la vista al sentir su mirada.

Al mirar en los ojos del otro, se dieron cuenta de lo equivocados que habían estado todo ese tiempo; de lo infundados que habían sido todos sus miedos. Raleigh acercó su rostro al de ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Se apartó de ella para observar su reacción. En los ojos de Mako, se podía detectar una ligera sorpresa.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Raleigh Becket —le dijo ella con voz queda, colocando una mano en una de las mejillas del piloto como un gesto tranquilizador.

Raleigh le dirigió una media sonrisa y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla. La besó lentamente, con ternura, disfrutando de cada segundo. La besó como había querido hacerlo desde el primer instante en que la vio.

—Sigues sin encontrar el momento oportuno —le dijo Mako en medio del beso.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó él, y ella sintió cómo sonreía mientras la besaba.

—Bueno —respondió, y lo acercó más a ella.

Se quedaron así durante toda la noche, tratando de recuperar algo del tiempo perdido. No eran amigos ni amantes. Tan sólo eran dos personas que se amaban y que finalmente se habían atrevido a admitirlo.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión.**

**Lamento si hay errores de puntuación. Apenas estoy aprendiendo a dominar el arte de los benditos guiones. **


End file.
